


Snacking before dinner

by sofiaaaaa



Series: All The Ways To Use (And Not Use) A Kitchen [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, blowjob, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: It’s been two weeks since the pie success and Liam convinces Theo to cook again.





	Snacking before dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterCake20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/gifts).



> After all the things I bullied you into writing, I think it was time to write something for you, too. :D Love you, Peach Lady!
> 
>  
> 
> Sequel to 'Love me some pie' but it can be read separately.

“I can’t believe I let you convince me again” He says as he clicks for the video to play. _How to make Spaghetti Sauce with Meatballs_. “And why are we cooking this? It’s not even one of your favorites.” 

“Well… it might have something to do with us watching Lady and the Tramp two days ago…” okay Theo _had_ to chuckle at that. His boyfriend is such a dork. “And besides, everyone says it’s like the _easiest_ recipe ever.”

“And who exactly is _everyone_?" Theo raises an eyebrow.

“Um… the people on the cooking shows?” Liam replies sheepishly. 

_Oh great. The cooking shows again. Is that all Liam has been doing when he is at work? When did this obsession even start?_ His thoughts are interrupted when Liam speaks again.

“Theo? Are you even paying attention to the video?” 

“Yes, Liam, I am. Just tell me what to do.” 

“Okay, so… You can mix this.” he says and places the bowl with the beef and the rest of the ingredients for the meatballs in front of him. 

“What? Nope, no thank you! I don’t want to touch this thing.” He points at the bowl with a finger and a disgusted look on his face and looks around in the kitchen to find something less disgusting he can do. “I’ll make the spaghetti, you can deal with this.” He smirks at Liam and stands up from his chair, or at least he tries before a hand grabs him and pulls him back. 

“Hey, no, ew! Look at this thing, I’m not touching it. You do it.” 

“This was _your_ idea, why should I do it?” 

Liam considers it for a moment before a triumphant smile appears on his face like he has the answer that will definitely convince Theo “Because I’ll suck your dick later?” 

“We both know you’re gonna do it anyway, Liam.” he raises an eyebrow, looking at him unimpressed. Ha! If he thought that this would have convinced him, he’s sorely mistaken. He’s not going to fall in the trap of giving in again. He has to stay strong, Liam can do it hims- oh no, no the puppy dog eyes, damn it! This is ridiculous, he should have been used to them by now. He’s supposed to be the Chimera of Death for fuck’s sake, and here he is, being manipulated by a puppy. “Okay okay, stop that! I’ll fucking do it.”

“Yeah?” The puppy dog eyes are still there, but he is smiling now. 

Τheo rolls his eyes but he can’t stop the smile creeping on his face.

“Yeah.” Theo answers and earns a sweet kiss on his cheek before Liam leaves the table.

**

It’s been 5 five minutes since Liam was supposed to start making the spaghetti but the only thing he’s been doing is opening and closing the cabinets.

“Are you looking for something?”

“No.” 

“Then what are you doing?” 

“Nothing. Just keep mixing the beef, Theo.” 

Theo decides that maybe he’s better off not knowing. It’s probably a stupid Liam thing. 

** 

“Theo?” Liam asks sheepishly. 

“What did you do now?” 

“What? Why would I have done something? A little trust wouldn’t hurt, you know” he says, almost sounding truly offended but Theo knows better.

“Liam…” he sighs “just tell me what you did.” 

“Uhm… We… we don’t have any pasta." _Yeap. There it is._

"What do you mean _we don't have any pasta_???" 

"As I can't find any?" _He’s probably kidding, right?_

"You didn't check before you made me put my hands on _this_ thing??" Theo groans. 

"Oh come on, you’re overreacting, it's not _that_ bad" he says but one glance at the bowl and Theo's hands is enough to change his mind. "Okay, yeah, maybe it is" he grimaces. 

"You think so???" 

"Shut up, it's not a big deal. I'm just gonna call mom and tell her to buy some on her way home. Problem solved!" He grins widely.

"Liam! I swear to God I'm gonna kill you!" 

"Aww you're adorable." Liam chuckles and goes to the living room to call Jenna. 

What the fuck? _Adorable_? When did he stop being threatening? 

** 

Theo is wiping his hands on a hand towel when Liam comes back in the kitchen. He leaves the towel on the counter and leans his hips against it, his hands crossed over his chest, and glares at Liam with a raised eyebrow. 

"Mom will be home in two hours. She said she'd bring pasta." He grins and walks towards Theo. 

Why is he smiling? Can't he see that Theo is _glaring_ at him?

" _Great_." He says and glowers at Liam like he's trying to burn his soul but the little shit just ignores him and smirks. 

"Mhm great." He says when he's finally standing right in front of Theo. He brings his hands on Theo's hips and nuzzles his neck, nose barely touching the smooth skin, before he sniffs and sighs at the rich _Theo_ smell that hits his nostrils. "Which means..." He trails off as he licks a long stripe from his neck to his ear, fingers lightly stroking the warm skin beneath Theo's shirt. "we have time for some fun" he breathes against his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Theo considers staying mad at Liam just a bit more, but he decides that life is too short to say no to such a suggestion. And well, he’s already half hard. So, he just hums his agreement and tilts his head, bearing his neck to Liam, enjoying the hot breath and wet kisses and bites against the sensitive skin while his hands move to Liam’s waist, bringing their hips closer. Liam moans and bites Theo’s neck harder, causing him to gasp, and pulls away right after to take their shirts off. The moment Liam’s done throwing them somewhere on the kitchen floor Theo’s hands find Liam’s ass, squeezing it and pulling his body flush against his own. 

He can feel Liam’s hard on against his hip through their sweats and his own dick twitches in interest, leaking precum inside his boxers. Liam’s mouth is already on his neck and he can feel him going slowly down, stopping to lick Theo’s right nipple with the tip of his tongue before sucking on it, one of Liam’s hands pinching the left one, making Theo take a stutter breath.

Liam’s hand stays on his nipple, holding it with his thumb and forefinger and squeezing it, while his tongue is travelling all over Theo’s abs. 

“Liam…fuck.” Theo moans, as he brings his hand on Liam’s head, fingers threading through his hair and pulling it gently.

When Liam finally reaches his waistband, Theo’s breathing heavily and he’s pretty sure the wet spot from the precum is now apparent even on his grey sweats. 

“You’re so hard” Liam mumbles, his cheek touching the clothed head of Theo’s cock, where the wet spot is formed. He pulls down the sweats and groans when he sees the even bigger spot on Theo’s pink boxers. “Mmm… and so sticky” he sucks the head through the wet fabric and moans at the taste of Theo’s precum.

Theo thrusts his hips forward, seeking more friction and can’t stop the whine from escaping his throat when Liam pulls away to remove Theo’s boxers as well, finally freeing Theo’s aching cock. 

Liam just admires it for a few moments, the sight of it, red and swollen, its head glistening with precum, makes his mouth water. 

“So pretty.” He breathes, eyes still focused on Theo’s cock, as he caresses his thighs. 

“Liam… come on” Theo whines.

“What is it, baby?” Liam’s hungry blue eyes are looking at him now, making his mind blur even more with lust. “Do you want my mouth on you? Hm? Do you want to fuck my face?” 

“Yes…fuck, Liam…please” he begs but Liam just chuckles. 

“Patience, T.” he smirks and places an openmouthed kiss right next to Theo’s cock, making him whimper greedily. He keeps placing kisses everywhere but his dick, his face close enough just so that Theo can feel Liam’s light stubble against his throbbing member. 

He places his hands firmly on Theo’s hips, making sure that he can’t move. He feels Theo’s legs trembling beneath his hands and he can practically taste the need for release radiating from Theo’s body. 

It’s not that he doesn’t want to finally have Theo’s pretty dick in his mouth, but the broken sobs and whimpers that are falling from Theo’s lips, as he begs him to suck his cock, making him sound so _wrecked_ that it’s addictive and Liam can’t bring himself to give in just yet. 

He focuses his attention on Theo’s balls instead, teasing and licking them, before getting one of them in his mouth, sucking it gently and then letting it go. 

“Oh fuck, Liam… come on, please… I thought you wanted to suck my cock” he mewls, a pout forming on his lips.

Liam chuckles breathlessly but he finally gives in, his patience having run out as well.

A sound between a relieved sigh and a lustful groan leaves Theo’s mouth the moment he feels Liam kissing the head of his dick before licking the precum off. Liam grips the base of Theo’s cock and runs his tongue from the balls to the tip, making it glistening with saliva. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuuuck” he pants when Liam finally takes him in his mouth and he has to fight the urge to rock his hips forward, trying to give Liam time to adjust. 

Liam starts bobbing his head slowly, taking more and more of Theo’s cock in his mouth, until it hits the back of his throat. He breathes through his nose and relaxes his throat easily. After all, he’s had plenty of practice since they’ve got together. 

Theo brings his hand on the back of Liam’s head, grabbing his hair but he doesn’t push. Liam looks up at him through his wet eyelashes, due to the few tears that have rolled down his flushed cheeks, shiny blue eyes pleading him to tighten the hold and fuck his mouth. And so Theo does. 

He grips the hair more firmly so that Liam can’t move his head without Theo’s hand guiding him, and starts to move slowly his hips forward. Liam hums his encouragement and moans around his dick when Theo picks up the pace, sounding like he enjoys getting his mouth fucked just as much. Theo thrusts faster and faster, watching mesmerized Liam’s red, pouty lips stretching more and more around his hard cock.

“Fuck, you’re perfect, Liam… So, so good for me” he moans as he keeps bucking his hips, feeling his dick going deeper in Liam’s warm mouth and throat. He lets Liam’s hair free when he feels he’s about to come and his head falls back resting on the cabinet behind, giving them both time to catch their breath.

Liam pulls away, panting, and brings two fingers in front of Theo’s mouth. “Suck” he rasps, sounding as wrecked as Theo feels. 

Theo complies, taking the fingers in his mouth and runs his tongue around them until their slick with saliva.

“Good” he says and withdraws his fingers before swallowing Theo’s cock again.

Liam nudges Theo’s legs further apart and moves his wet fingers on Theo’s entrance, making a startled moan escape his throat. He circles around the puckered hole, teasing it and Theo’s torn between rocking his hips forward to Liam’s mouth and lowering himself even more onto the fingers. Liam doesn’t give him the opportunity to choose, he slowly works his fingers deeper and deeper, and the only thing Theo can do is moan in pleasure and enjoy the feeling of the light burn as Liam stretches his hole. 

“Fuck, I’m close, Liam…oh fuck, fuck, so close” he pants and he lets out a loud groan, when his orgasm hits him the moment Liam’s fingers barely brush against his prostate. He comes inside his mouth and Liam tries to swallow every drop of his release, pulling away only to breathe. Theo grips the base of his cock and runs the tip against Liam’s lips, painting them white with the last drops of his cum and watching Liam’s tongue licking them hungrily. 

“Holy shit” Liam breathes when he’s done licking and rests his forehead against Theo’s thigh. 

Theo lets out a breathless chuckle and pulls Liam up “Fuck, I love you.”

“I love you, too” Liam grins and kisses him softly, but they jump apart before they can deepen the kiss, when they hear the sound of keys on the door. 

“Is that your m-?” 

“Shit, shit, shit! Fuck! Come on, hurry up!” Liam takes their clothes from the floor and tosses Theo’s shirt to him and tries to wear his own. 

“Not again” Theo whines because this can’t be fucking happening . _Again_. 

**

Jenna enters the kitchen, just when they’re about to bolt out and head for Liam’s room.

She barely looks at them as she places the groceries in the cabinets, but after a glance she gives them a slightly disappointed look.

"Of course you couldn't wait until I get home to eat. Tsk teenage boys." She chuckles. 

They both frown and look at her, confused. 

"Your face, Liam." She rolls her eyes. "You always make a mess when you eat." 

Their brains finally catch up and they look at her with wide eyes, trying unsuccessfully to think of an excuse. Theo just wants to go to his room and never come back in this goddamned kitchen. 

"Oh yeah. We ate, sorry that we didn’t wait, mom.” Liam says as convincingly as he can and wipes his cheek with the back of his hand. 

“What did you eat? I thought you were making meatballs.” 

“Um yes, but we decided to eat… Theo??” he nudges Theo’s shoulder.

“Yoghurt?” Theo asks-answers, because apparently now he is adorable _and_ he can’t lie. 

“Yeap! We ate some yoghurt.” Liam says proudly.

Maybe this will actually work after all. Oh wait, shit! Do they even have yoghurt? Well, apparently they don't, because Jenna grimaces in disgust and groans. "Just... just go away and let me cook dinner." They're already at the stairs two seconds later, when Jenna adds "AND YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN MY KITCHEN, INDEFINITELY."

Theo is seriously thinking about moving out. He can't handle any more embarrassment. At least now Liam will stop suggesting stupid things while they're in the kitchen or when his parents are home. He must feel at least a little embarrassed himself.

"You think we have time to fuck until dinner is ready?" 

Or maybe not.


End file.
